JAVA Server Faces (JSFs) and ASP. Net interfaces are flexible interfaces. Both JAVA Service Faces and ASP.NET provide frameworks for writing reusable user-interface controls for use in web applications. These controls render themselves as HTML, CSS, and JAVA Script so that they may be displayed in a web page and interact with the back-end of a server application. One difficulty is that these user interfaces are typically not compatible.